


Sharp Edges

by charizardstan



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, no serious injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardstan/pseuds/charizardstan
Summary: Mark and Matt try something new in the bedroom





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost: if you have any trauma regarding knives or issues with blood, please read at your own risk or exit the page. Your safety comes first.
> 
> Second: all of this is fake, the parties mentioned in this fic are not actually dating nor have they slept with each other. Matt probably does have a knife kink though lbr.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Mark sat back, admiring his work. Matt was eagle spread on their california king mattress, hands cuffed to the headboard. His shirt had come off long ago, but his jeans were still on, much to Matt’s dismay. Hickeys covered his Matt’s skin, and the man was panting heavily from arousal. Mark had shed his own clothes, save for his boxers, and continued teasing his boyfriend.

Mark ran a finger over the length of Matt’s clothed cock, earning a whimper from him. He decided to take pity on the younger man, and began slowly palming at the tent in his pants. Matt inhaled deeply, hips twitching the slightest bit at the stimulation. He bit his lip, trying to not moan like a pornstar at the bare minimum of touches. 

The hand palming him roughly gripped his erection for a moment, causing a moan to rip from Matt’s throat. “I wanna hear you, Matthew.” Mark said quietly, but full of authority. Matt shuddered at the tone. 

A few moments later and the hand was moving again, this time faster than before. Matt whined at the new pace, thrusting his hips up to try and get more contact.

Mark just stilled his hand again, laughing to himself as Matt huffed in frustration. He waited a minute before unbuttoning his pants and continuing his ministrations, watching as Matt’s mouth fell open from sheer pleasure. Bliss was written all over his features, and Mark knew he could get the man off by just palming him through the fabric.

Not much time had passed before Matt’s moans became higher and more frequent. Mark knew he was close, and he knew exactly how to push the man over the edge.

He leaned down and ran a tongue over the thin fabric of his briefs, leaving a wet trail that met up with a small stain from him leaking precome. He heard Matt sob above him before he felt Matt’s cock twitch once, twice, three times, signaling that Matt had come in his pants. 

Mark pulled back once more to admire his work, watching Matt shake from the intensity of his orgasm. “That didn’t take long.” Mark commented. 

Matt didn’t respond, at least not verbally. His cheeks were stained red, half from embarrassment over coming in his pants and half from arousal. 

His cock was still hard, which Mark planned on taking full advantage of if Matt was up for it. 

“You wanna keep going?” Matt nodded fervently, inhaling shakily as Mark finally removed their pants. The offensive garments were tossed carelessly off the bed. Mark ran his fingers through the load sitting on Matt’s hip, coating his fingers with it before grabbing ahold of Matt’s cock once more, jerking him off with quick precision. 

Matt’s eyes slipped shut and moans began pouring from his mouth at the sudden stimulation. “Mark, please.”

“Please what, Matthew? Use that pretty voice of yours to tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Fuck me, suck me off, I just need more of you.” Matt whined. A low groan fell from Mark’s lips in response to his statement. He pulled away, reveling in how wrecked Matt looked. He only spent a couple seconds admiring his boyfriend before grabbing the lube from the nightstand and coating his fingers with the gel.

He quickly inserted a single finger, cock twitching at the high moan that fell from Matt’s lips. The cold substance made Matt writhe underneath him, absolutely delighting Mark.

Once Mark was sure Matt could handle another finger, he slipped in a second and angled them towards the spot where he knew Matt’s prostate to be. He watched as Matt’s hands clenched, desperate to grab onto something, preferably Mark, as he nailed his prostate with precision. 

“Is that- is that cooling lube? Mark, fucking hell, I love that.” Matt gasped, hips bucking as Mark hit his prostate once more. 

“Yeah baby, I got it yesterday, thought it looked fun. Do you think you’re ready or do you want another finger?” Mark asked. His cock was throbbing, he was equally as desperate as Matt was to get off.

“Please fuck me, Mark, I need it.” 

Mark just nodded, pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the lube he had previously used, shivering at the cool sensation on his cock. It was surprisingly delightful, the coldness only aroused him more.

He lined his cock up with Matt’s hole, gripped his hips, and slowly pushed into the other man. Moans filled the room as Mark bottomed out, skin flush together from the waist down as Matt wrapped his legs around Mark’s hips. 

“God, Mark, I love it when you fuck me, your dick feels so good and full inside me, it’s so fucking big-“ Matt moaned, unable to continue his sentence as Mark leaned down to bite the tattoo behind Matt’s ear. 

Matt arched his hips up as Mark nailed his prostate. He let out a groan, encouraging Mark to angle his thrusts towards that spot.

Which Mark did. He put all of his weight behind his thrusts, fucking into Matt as hard as he possibly could. 

They continued on like that for a while, moans filling the room as they fucked.

Mark suddenly remembered the knife on the nightstand and stilled his thrusts, enjoying the whine of protest that came from the man below him. He stared at the small blade that Matt had shown him a few days prior, and suddenly had a yearning to try it.

They had discussed knife play prior, it being more Matt’s fetish than Mark’s, but Mark was willing to try it as long as there was no serious injuries. Matt was more than happy to go through the basics with Mark, leaving Mark to wonder it was something Matt’s previous partners had introduced him to, or if it was something he found out about on his own. 

Matt showed him how to hold the knife and angle the blade to give the person on the receiving end the most pleasure possible without harming them. He knew Matt would be so fucking down with it if he brought it up now.

“Mark, pay attention to me.” Matt demanded. He followed Mark’s eyes and saw them focused on the knife on their nightstand. Matt had gotten it specifically for sexual purposes, so he was half hoping Mark was staring at it because he wanted to use it on him.

“Can I use the knife on you?” Mark asked. He’d been too caught up in his thoughts to realize that Matt was still begging him to continue, trying to push his hips back and regain some of the friction that was driving him crazy.

“Oh fuck yes, you remember what I told you?” He panted, letting his legs fall back on the bed. Mark just nodded, grabbed the knife, flipped the blade up and locked it into place, like Matt had shown him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mark asked. Matt nodded frantically.

“I trust you, Mark.” With that, Mark scrapped the blade over Matt’s stomach, making sure not to nick his skin. He knew Matt wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t want to take it that far. At least, not at that moment. 

Matt howled as Mark ran the knife across his nipple before leaning down to suck at the sensitive nub. “Mark,” he moaned, unable to form other words.

Mark rested his knife-bearing hand on Matt’s stomach and continued thrusting into the man beneath him. Matt wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist, encouraging him to pick up the pace. 

He knew that Matt was close, he could tell by the way his moans turned into a crescendo and from the muscles in his arms straining as he gripped the headboard. His breathing was labored and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off a second time. 

Matt clenched around him as he ran the blade up Matt’s side, stopping to leave a small cut just below his Cleveland tattoo. A small amount of blood trickled from the cut, and Mark found himself entranced at the sight. Mark watched as his mouth fell open from sheer pleasure.

“Fuck, Marky, I love this. Fuck me harder, babe, please.” He begged. Mark complied setting the knife down once more, his own moans falling from his lips as he neared his orgasm. 

The sound of Mark thrusting into Matt echoed throughout the room, their moans ringing through the house like a symphony. He was just glad they had the house to themselves that night. 

Mark choked out a moan when Matt suddenly tightened around him, causing him to climax early. “Fuck, Matthew, I’m coming-“ Mark whined, spilling his load into his boyfriend. 

Matt shuddered at the sensation, he loved being filled to the brim with his partner’s come, Mark was no exception. 

Once Mark had recovered from his orgasm, he stared down at Matt with an intense gaze, causing Matt to squirm beneath him. 

“Mark, I need you to fucking, run the dull edge of the blade on me, anywhere, please.” Matt begged. He was teetering on the edge of his orgasm and the sensation of the knife across his skin would push him over. Mark nodded, exhaling shakily as his breathing began to even out, and ran the knife across his clavicle, goosebumps trailing behind the blade.

Mark turned the knife to the flat side and ran it down Matt’s chest and stomach, pausing to nick the skin below his belly button. Matt let out small whimpers, all but screaming as Mark just barely scraped the edge of the blade across the underside of his cock. Mark pulled away as Matt came hard once more, across his own chest and neck. Mark pulled his cock out as Matt out rode the aftershocks, quickly undoing the handcuffs and massaging his wrists to get blood flowing again. Mark watched him, waiting until his breathing slowed and his whimpers quieted to go get supplies to clean everything up.

Mark set the knife down on the bathroom counter, mentally making a note to come back and clean it later. He grabbed everything he needed and managed to shut the door behind him, just so none of their animals could get inside and injure themselves on the knife, should they get on the counter.

When Mark returned to their bedroom, Matt’s eyes were open, frantically searching for Mark. “I’m right here, Matthew, I just went to get stuff to clean you up.” He said. Mark padded over to the bed, using the wet washcloth to wipe the come from both of their bodies. Mark pulled his boxers back on and sat beside Matt, examining him for any serious injuries. 

“Mark, you barely did any damage, I’m fine.” Matt said. Mark shushed him and coated a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol.

“This is gonna sting,” he warned, dabbing the ball across Matt’s wounds, causing Matt to hiss. Matt was right, they were minor. The cuts he had made on Matt barely bled, but he wasn’t taking any chances. After that, Mark placed antibiotic ointment and bandages on them. He then grabbed a bottle of lotion from the drawer and smoothed it over Matt’s wrists, which were beginning to bruise. “You said the cuffs weren’t tight.” 

“They weren’t, that was just from me pulling on them. You did everything right, Mark, don’t worry.” Matt sat up, leaning in to kiss Mark. Mark kissed back with such vigor that Matt’s cock began to stir. Matt whined into the kiss, finally regaining his senses and pulling away. “I don’t think I can go a third round right now, Mark.” 

“Yeah, you’re too old for three orgasms.” Mark joked. Matt slapped his chest, scoffing as Mark broke into a giggle fit.

“Fuck you, asshole, you’re older than I am.” 

“But I could probably manage three orgasms, so.” Mark said. He was lying, and Matt knew it. “Okay but seriously, did I do okay with the knife thing? Is there anything I did that was wrong or upsetting?”

“We can test that theory at some point, babe. And no, you did everything right. I would’ve told you to stop had you done something to upset me. And like I said before, it would take you stabbing me or something for me to be genuinely afraid of you wielding a knife. You know my limits, and I trust you with my life, Mark.” 

After finishing his speech, Matt grabbed Mark’s wrist and pulled him into another kiss before laying them both down on the bed. “Thank you, Mark. For venturing past your comfort zone and for taking such good care of me. I love you.”

“I love you too, Matthew. Get some rest.” They laid beside each other for a few minutes before Matt jolted Mark awake. 

“Wait a fucking minute, you made me come in my pants? I just did laundry earlier, you bitch.”

Mark burst into laughter at Matt’s outburst. “Yes I did, and it was hot as fuck, I don’t regret it for a single second. And we can do a small load after we shower later, it’s not that big of a deal. Now go to sleep.” Mark giggled to himself as Matt yawned at the end of his sentence. 

A few minutes later, Mark was about to pass out again and Matt was already there, so he thought.

“So do you wanna try guns now that you’ve tried knives?” Matt mumbled, clearly half asleep.

“Not in a million fucking years, weirdo. Knives are as dangerous as I’m willing to go.” Matt just nodded, buried his face in Mark’s chest, and fell asleep as Mark ran a hand through his hair. 

Mark had no idea how he, the most vanilla man on the planet, ended up with someone as kinky as Matt, but he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
